


Тихая гавань

by The_Phantom



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:08:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24343288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Phantom/pseuds/The_Phantom
Summary: ... нечаянно нагрянет, когда ее совсем не ждешь
Relationships: Gokudera Hayato/Superbi Squalo
Kudos: 7





	Тихая гавань

**Author's Note:**

> Нецензурная лексика

Приемы в Вонголе чаще всего кажутся Гокудере скучными. Это не переговоры, а просто бесконечные лицемерные улыбки, которые в конце вечера превращаются в пьяные. Впрочем, сам Гокудера — не исключение, он пьет уже пятый бокал виски и чувствует себя слегка поплывшим, а значит, пора тормозить. Не хватало еще нажраться до умопомрачения, никогда не мешает оставаться начеку. Мало ли что.

Тем не менее он умудряется пропустить появление Сквало. С таким же скучающим лицом.

— Что, Ураган, — говорит тот, как и всегда избегая называть по имени, — неужели тебе здесь не нравится?

— Я бы лучше потрахался, чем тут торчать, — ворчит Гокудера.

Сквало хищно ухмыляется, он тоже не совсем трезв.

— Если это предложение, могу рассмотреть.

— Эээ… — Гокудера едва не давится виски — он вовсе не имел в виду ничего такого. Тем более со Сквало. — Подать, блядь, прошение в письменном виде, что ли? — хмыкает он.

— Ну, раз ты просишь… — Сквало все так же хищно ухмыляется, — тогда пошли. Где тут у вас тихий угол?

Гокудера сам поначалу не понимает, нахрена отставляет бокал и идет куда-то за Сквало. Сквало, надо же, блядь. Хотя не худший вариант — даже если Сквало потом раскроет рот, за пределы Вонголы не выйдет ни одна сплетня.

К тому же, один раз — не пидарас.

Отели, мотели — все похожи один на другой, разве что, чем меньше размеры, тем чаще на ресепшене работает сам хозяин и тем больше интереса они вызывают своим появлением. Особенно когда берут один номер. Поначалу Гокудеру это смущает.

— Вам двуспальную кровать? — хозяин крошечной гостиницы рассматривает их с явным интересом.

— Мы братья, — неожиданно для себя раздраженно брякает Гокудера, успев подумать, что это даже может быть похоже на правду — по крайней мере, они оба блондины.

— Да, — тут же со смешком подтверждает Сквало, — Он Сэм, а я — Дин.

— Иностранцы? — удивляется хозяин и тут же делает комплимент: — Вы прекрасно говорите по-итальянски, добро пожаловать.

— Какие, нахрен, Сэм и Дин? — в номере Гокудера первым делом начинает раздвигать сдвинутые вместе односпальные кровати, они со Сквало не спят вместе. А рожей в подушку удобно утыкаться и на узкой кровати.

— Спросишь потом у Луссурии, — отмахивается Сквало, — вечно смотрит какую-то херню про пидарасов.

— Сам ты пидарас, — огрызается Гокудера.

— Наполовину, — смеется Сквало, но Гокудере совершенно пофигу, как проводит время неизвестная ему половина.

Трахаться — это круто, много трахаться — еще круче, особенно если это случается чуть ли не везде. Вот только недолгое время спустя Гокудера обнаруживает, что секса в чистом виде может не хватать. Хочется целоваться. И, если даже просыпаться или засыпать вместе не хочется, то трахаться, никуда не спеша, просто в постели, утром или вечером, трогать, обнимать — хочется все чаще. Но Гокудера сомневается, что сможет пересилить себя и хотя бы просто повернуться на спину и раздвинуть ноги. Другое дело — позволить себя нагнуть или нагнуть Сквало самому, быстро и жадно трахнуться, а потом натянуть штаны и вытащить сигарету. Или продышаться лицом в пыльную подушку какой-нибудь дешевой гостиницы. Гокудера сомневается, что и Сквало решится смотреть ему в глаза во время секса. До сих он пор он такой инициативы не проявлял. Поэтому, когда Сквало предлагает заиметь квартиру для встреч — как он сам говорит — ночевок, Гокудера несколько секунд удивленно молчит. А потом — согласно кивает.

— Напополам, — говорит он, — не собираюсь ходить в гости на твою территорию.

— Как романтично, — смеется Сквало, — ты хочешь заиметь нашу.

Гокудера рад, что на улице темно: ему кажется, что он стремительно краснеет.

— Блядь, — первым делом говорит Гокудера, входя в квартиру. — На кой хрен нам этот четырехкомнатный дворец?

— Ты же договор лично подписывал, — хмыкает Сквало, — что, даже не заглянул в него?

— А нафига? Мне и в голову не приходило, что тут может быть больше одной комнаты.

— Придурок, — закатывает глаза Сквало, — мы в одной комнате через сутки друг друга грохнем к хренам собачьим.

Сквало прав. До сих пор они только ночевали вместе. Трахались, спали, подскакивали утром и разбегались в разные стороны. Но целая квартира… Это как-то слишком.

— Гостиная, твоя комната, моя комната и еще одна лишняя. Пусть будет твой кабинет. Знаю я тебя — если не выделить под твои драгоценные бумажки отдельный склад, очень скоро ты себя под ними похоронишь.

— Можно подумать, я принесу сюда какие-то важные бумаги, — скалится Гокудера.

— Можно подумать, ты их раньше с собой не носил, — в тон ему отвечает Сквало.

— Ты что, обыскивал мои шмотки? — от мгновенно вспыхнувшей ярости кровь приливает к щекам.

— Пока нет, — пожимает плечами Сквало, — но жизнь переменчива, а я тебе ничего не обещал.

Гокудера мысленно клянется, что никогда в жизни ни одного, даже самого неважного документа или схемы, не возьмет с собой. И с самого начала сомневается, что сдержит слово.

— Кстати, почему тебя не удивила гостиная? — интересуется Сквало. — Может, я собираюсь устраивать здесь оргии.

— Здесь — нет, — убежденно говорит Гокудера. И тут уже не сомневается, что прав.

Несколько недель спустя в гостиной Гокудера обнаруживает рояль.

— Охуеть, — говорит он, — Сквало, если я чего-то и не ожидал, так этого. Нахуя? Ты что, думаешь, я буду тут концертировать, что ли?

— Не за что, — машет рукой Сквало, — не будешь — и похуй. А если будешь, то и хорошо, под всякие бренчания спится лучше.

Он и правда дрыхнет без задних ног на диване в гостиной, когда Гокудера сначала изредка, а потом все чаще садится за рояль.

Вообще-то, по ушам Сквало явно потоптался, как минимум, слон. Ему пофигу, что слушать, попсу от рока он отличает по уровню воплей исполнителей, а рок-баллады для него звучат примерно так же, как и сонаты Бетховена. Разве что оперу он вычисляет сразу же, называя ее то кошачьим мяуканьем, то собачьим завыванием.

Гокудера страшно благодарен мирозданию, что у Сквало, как у большинства тех, кто не имеет слуха, отсутствует тяга к пению. Даже в душе. Гокудера не уверен, что смог бы это пережить, особенно учитывая столь любимые Сквало децибелы.

Зато Сквало не раздражается от рояля и спокойно спит, если Гокудере иногда приспичит помучить почти идеально звучащий инструмент. «Игрой» свое музицирование он не называет уже давно — деревянные пальцы то и дело попадают мимо нужных клавиш, механическая память отказывает, приходится брать аккорд за аккордом, искать, вспоминать, психовать, что не получается. Гокудера смеется, что ему давно не нужна отравленная кулинария, чтобы играть херню.

Сквало приносит ему ноты. Два ящика.

— Не знаю, что из этого тебе пригодится, — зевает он, поглядывая на рояль, будто только и ждет любимую колыбельную.

Читать с листа оказывается даже проще, чем вспоминать забытое.

Последние полгода Гокудера играет чаще, чем предыдущие лет десять. Слишком редко для того, чтобы играть хорошо, но достаточно, чтобы не беситься и не мечтать взорвать собственные руки. Пальцы и сейчас промахиваются мимо клавиш, но музыка становится — хоть и отдаленно — похожей на музыку.

«Патетическая», которую когда-то можно было играть с закрытыми глазами, никак не поддается. Гокудера злится, начинает сначала снова и снова, бьет по клавишам, забывая о дрыхнущем, как и всегда, под музыку Сквало, и едва не падает со стула, когда тот рявкает:

— Если ты еще раз промажешь, я тебя башкой об этот рояль стукну!

— Откуда ты знаешь, что я промазываю? — вернув на место отвисшую челюсть, интересуется Гокудера.

— Я что, по-твоему, глухой, что ли? — снова рявкает Сквало. — Ты мне своей фальшью спать мешаешь.

Гокудера удивленно качает головой — так и до песен в душе дожить недолго.

— Сколько у тебя эээ… таких квартир? — однажды не выдерживает и спрашивает Гокудера, в последний момент не решаясь сказать прямо. Это не ревность, просто любопытство, тем более, никто не может заставить Сквало ответить честно. Но все равно интересно.

— С роялем — одна, — ржет Сквало.

— Только не говори, что у тебя оркестр, — тоже смеется Гокудера.

— Не скажу. Если ты не заметил, много орать и много болтать — разные вещи.

Гокудера давно об этом знает и не собирается больше интересоваться оркестром, по крайней мере, вслух. Только любопытство все равно никуда не девается. В конце концов, в обычном любопытстве нет ничего плохого.

Квартира оказывается не только прибежищем для секса, но и убежищем от всего. Кто бы мог подумать, что со Сквало может быть тихо и спокойно. Нет, безусловно, он может подолгу орать в телефон в своей комнате, но даже это не мешает Гокудере чувствовать себя расслабленно, как будто в отпуске. Даже несмотря на копящиеся в «его кабинете» бумаги.

Гокудера не забывает, что Сквало не настолько щепетилен, чтобы не зайти и не покопаться в документах, если сочтет нужным. Но и не идиот, чтобы не понимать, что Гокудера не держит у себя ничего такого, чего нельзя было прочитать кому угодно, даже Сквало.

Возможно, поэтому Гокудера никогда не замечал, чтобы «его кабинет» хоть раз кто-нибудь посещал.

Квартира становится все более жилой. Если поначалу Гокудера стремился туда на выходные, созвонившись со Сквало, то теперь они все чаще сталкиваются там в неожиданные дни, просто заглядывая на пару часов — отдохнуть. Отдых, как правило, начинается с того, что прямо с порога один тащит второго трахаться. И все чаще Гокудера ловит себя на том, что хочет большего вместе встать под душ или даже завалиться в ванну, целоваться, не сдерживать стоны и говорить, говорить, говорить о том, чего хочется, как хочется, как не хватало, как рад, что снова удалось пересечься еще до выходных, потому что ужасно хотелось увидеть, коснуться, почувствовать. Но Гокудера каждый раз одергивает себя — нет, никаких соплей, никакой долбаной слабости. Еще чего не хватало.

В квартире никого нет, но Гокудера даже рад этому — он ужасно устал и хочет просто спокойно пожрать и выспаться. Он врубает в гостиной телевизор, плюхается на диван, заворачиваясь в плед и жуя яблоко, и засыпает, так и не дожевав его и выронив на пол.

Сквало орет так, что не проснулся бы только труп.

— Да в рот я ебал этого Марко! — И сквозь стремительно улетающий сон Гокудера слышит, как грохают в коридоре скинутые сапоги. — Ты ему, блядь, передай, что если завтра не притащит то, что велено… — Сквало застывает на пороге гостиной, глядя на сонного Гокудеру. — Я перезвоню, — бросает он в трубку и засовывает телефон в карман.

— Чего ты так орешь? — недовольно хрипит со сна Гокудера, — ты же моя тихая гавань, так какого хрена разбудил?

— Кто тихая гавань? Я? — Сквало хохочет, долго и искренне. — А ты тогда кто? Единственный и неповторимый рояль?

Интересно, какое станет у него выражение лица, если…

Гокудера стаскивает с себя плед и, глядя на Сквало, отводит в сторону колено и тянет вниз молнию на джинсах. На диване, конечно, вдвоем будет узковато, но даже на нем можно вполне прилично проспать до утра. Просто чтобы не упустить момент.  
В конце концов, сколько можно ждать?


End file.
